Take the Pill
by IndependentxXxNobody
Summary: Tris is being released from the Divergent Institution for the mentally Ill, under the conditions she: Goes to school and attends her classes at Dauntless high, she gets a steady income, and has permanent living arrangements, and she reports to Jeanine Mathew's her therapist as well as the vice principal of Dauntless high. Caution profound language!
1. Take the Pill that makes you Weaker

**A/N hope you enjoy this story!**

**I don't own divergent or the opening quote from Stick It!**

**Enjoy Read, and Review!**

* * *

"_This isn't the first time, I've made out with law enforcement. We've kinda had this ongoing flirtation. We've been on some dates. You know, broken up, got back together. But honestly, until now I haven't been ready for anything steady. But, you know, people change. And I felt like maybe I was ready for a more serious courtship. Meet the court." _

Now I'm sitting in a court room, because I may or may not have broken into, and tried to trash a bitch's house that broke my brother's heart, and that's a lie I didn't try I was very successful in trashing it but my lawyer says i shouldn't admit to it, her name is Susan, and her brother Robert has liked me since this morning.

I can say that because this morning we met and he said _"I like you, Tris"_ but I guess that will change because I will probably never see him again.

My sentence is Divergent Institution as usual, because you see I'm crazy, and other things, yes fucking amazingly sarcastic awesome self-diagnosed psychopath is included.

But that was then this is now.

_Now_ I'm sitting in the school office, right outside the principal's office, straddling and sucking face with some guy. He is hot and I don't even know his name, and reminds me of someone, I only have a faint memory of. A kid is bugging the shit out of me waiting for I assume the kid I'm making out with.

Finally I'm getting bored of this, the kid behind us hasn't left us alone. I sit on the kids lap grab the kid's shirt and bend backwards looking around the office upside down

"Hey is fuck face still busy?" I say I get a couple weird looks I just roll my eyes

"Hey desk lady, is pal still busy?" I say and the lady still just looks confused

"No, Bea…" I hear a call from the office to my left

"Ah aha ah! What did I say!" I call back before he can finish my real name

I sit up and climb off whose ever lap I was sitting on.

Pal just gets annoyed

"You can come in now" he says as I'm plopping myself on his couch opposite his desk

"Nice couch Pal" I say

"Beatrice" he says as if he is trying to annoy me

"What is it that you need?" the principal says without looking up from his paperwork on his desk.

I lightly tap my middle finger on my chin then point to him

"Uh yeah, it's Tris, and just thought I should introduce myself being I will be you're new favorite student!" I say overly enthusiastically

He just sighs deeply.  
"If that is all, return to your class" Pal says

"Hey Pal, I'm the aide for this class, so you get to see me every other day!" I say

I make an O shape with my mouth then clap my hand over it, being completely dramatic. He appears to only be annoyed by my attempts to make his day. Normally people laugh, because I'm freak'n hil-ary-ious! And also probably hated by 72% of the schools population.

"Who authorized it?" he says finally looking up to greet me.

"Jeanine" I say

"It's Ms. Mathews to you, student" He says still barely containing his temper.

"Hey, who pissed in your cheerios? Don't be so condescending, and I'm not really a student" I say

He picks up his phone calming down a little

"Ms. Mathews please come talk to me right now" He says into the phone he rubs his temple

Then he hangs up after a few minutes. He doesn't say anything.

"So Pal, what is your name so I can stop calling you Pal" I ask

"For you, Mr. Eaton" He says

"But last names are so boring!" I whine and he ignores me

I believe Eaton was a big name on the Abnegation construction companies, as well as Prior, my family, except Caleb.

Let me break it down for you, we kind of have a very structured society:

Abnegation are mainly construction workers, electricians, plumbers, maids volunteers at the hospital though few are actual doctors and whatever else you can think of, they do that because they are good at it and they 'value selflessness' so they do everything free like my Parents.

Amity, is the farmers, florists, gardeners, and basically anything to do with land, I think they mainly just want to use the plants to get high.

Candor is a court house, don't ask me why people want to go there and have debates or watch court trials something about the honesty of it all.

Then you have Erudite University and hospital, the ones who want to keep learning, I'm allergic to learning, or I would probably go to Erudite like Caleb.

Then the awesomest people you can come a crossed, dauntless! They are the security making sure the outcasts or tourist we also refer to them as _factionless_ are playing their part by not fucking with us. They make Dauntless go to a school, mainly so we learn and are active to work in security, and not end up living like Factionless at least they claim I believe they just want to preoccupy us so we don't raise hell for the city.

Then you have Divergent institution that is for the crazy people, separate floors for girls and boys, so we never correspond with boys or boys with girls.

"Fine I'll find out the hard way, and look it up" I say

Getting up from the comfy couch and walking into the main office, both boys are gone from the front. I sit down and look up people.

The principal's name is Marcus Eaton.

The kid I was making out with was Ezekiel Pedrad, he is a senior, two years older than me.

The creeper that was waiting for Zeke was Tobias Eaton same age as Ezekiel, wonder if he is Marcus's son, but he may not be, I think his nick name will be Obi, like Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi is a single child at least in this system

Ezekiel, might call him eek, has a little bro my age Uriah Pedrad.

WAIT! Bells go off in my head

_URI?!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! the chapters names will be lyrics from the song _Take the Pill_ by _Emily Autumn_**

**Love you all!**


	2. Take the Pill that makes you Sick

**Hey I'm so glad you like you like my story! hope you enjoy this chapter more! **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**I don't own divergent! **

* * *

A boy walks into the office staring me down, completely ignoring desk lady over there. Jeanine follows him but goes into Marcus's office.

_His picture does not do him justice _I think to myself

"Hey I'm Uriah, and I have a question" he says

"Can't help you" I say teasing him

Uriah looks confused then backs away from the desk.

"I'm kidding" I say completely serious

Enough that he stands there for a minute completely lost, but then tries to act casual again.

"I need my locker combination" he says

I grab a pen and paper, write down his combination to his locker that still is projected on the computer screen.

"Here you go" I hand it to him

"Can I borrow that pen?" he asks

A grin spreading on his face like a virus over a continent. Slowly then all at once. I give him the pen and he writes down I presume a phone number then rips it off giving it to me.

_What do you not recognize me when I don't look like shit?_ I almost say, the words dance on my tongue as he walks out of the office

Jeanine yells for me from Marcus's office I sigh and get up agitated

"Good to see you again Jean" I say sitting on Marcus's desk.

Jeanine sits on the chair in front of me and Marcus on the other side of the desk behind me.

"Get off my desk, Beatrice" Marcus demands

"Hey sourpuss, if you want something remember you have to use your big boy words" I say teasing

He takes a deep breath "Beatrice, would you please not sit on my desk" He says politely

"Close" I say hoping he realizes what he needs to correct

"Tris, this is no way to treat the principal, and I'm sorry Mr. Eaton, she has a bad tendency to undermine authority, most the reason she is in here" Jeanine says

"Calm down Jean, just using negative reinforcement" I say hoping off the desk

I collapse on the couch, earning an irritated sigh from Marcus. I ignore their conversation till Jeanine is shaking her hand in my face.

"What?" I say

"Do you understand your schedule?" Jeanine says

"Yeah… No, A day B day?" I say

"Today is an A day, you have three classes lunch and then Fourth, each class is an hour and a half. Tomorrow you will have your B day classes and they are your fifth to eighth period. Friday, will be an A day, so Monday will be a B day. Do you get it?" Jeanine says

I nod

"You're schedule should be set up so you don't have many actual classes, mostly you will be teacher's aide let me see your schedule" Jeanine says

She takes a minute to look it over and nods

"Ask students or faculty if you have any questions, I will see you third period, Tris" she says

Handing me my schedule and walking out. I look over my schedule

1- Office aide

2- Gymnastics - field house

3- Aide – Ms. Mathews

4- Aide – Mrs. Wu

5- Art – Mrs. Wu

6- Office aide

7- Advanced Art – Mrs. Wu

8- Aide – Mr. Amar

I sit at the desk in the front part of the office, and mess around on the computer, playing Cards against Humanity online. It's basically apples to apples, but as the box says _a game for terrible people_.

The bell rings and I have to go to gymnastics, I walk to the separate building for gym classes, we call it the field house, it is almost as big as the school, a main floor then a track above, it has three separate rooms, one for gymnastics, it has bars vaults and stuff, one other room is a weight room, and last is a padded room for whatever, like the social dance class or yoga.

I change into my gymnastics outfit, I hate leotards so I don't wear them, I wear black tight bottoms, they look like underwear, then I throw on an grey over sized shirt that used to be my dad's and I walk out to the gymnastics room. The teacher lets us do whatever being today is the first class so I practice the bars.

I do flips and tricks I haven't done in a few years. I'm doing pretty well. I guess this is the kind of class nobody tries in because everyone in the class is watching me. Once I perfect the basics on the bars I try a few harder tricks and I barely am able to see people by the door. I keep pushing myself but I haven't practiced in years, I go to grab the bar with my hands but I catch a glimpse at who I believe is Will. I miss the bar when I think I see Will, and I fall to the ground, the impact was hard enough that it reopened a cut in my leg, one of the severe ones. Fuck. I need to talk care of it, I get up immediately and stare furiously into the crowd of people, everyone goes away except Will, Uriah, Zeke, Four, three other girls I don't know.

"What?" I shout.

They scurry off except, Zeke, and Tobias.

* * *

**Again thanks for reading! **

**If you ask a question, and you expect a response PM me, but if its something like how does she know Uriah, or Will or something along those lines i will tell you to keep reading to find out. If you are confused to something in the plot line I will try and make it clear.**

**Love you All!**


	3. Take the Pill or we'll all be Sorry

**A/N I don't own divergent! **

**Enjoy, Read, and Review!**

* * *

Zeke Looks around surprised his friends left him, Four hasn't looked away from my bleeding leg.

"And why isn't it you don't run?" I say glancing between the two figures standing in front of me

"You are bleeding, let us help you" Zeke says, Tobias still deeply focused on my leg injury.

"No I'm fine" I say, gathering my things and walking to the girls locker room.

I grab my clothes from my locker and shoes, I slip on a pair of booty jean shorts and continue to wear my dad's grey shirt. Then I walk to the nurse's office in main building,

"Hi, I'm Cara how may I help you?" she says very uninterested

_Cara_, why does that name sound familiar, god, the divergent really messed with me

"I am capable of taking care of my own wound, I just need some privacy please" I say

She must be a new nurse, the old one was an angry old women. Cara gets up and looks at my leg immediately.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Cara says

"Yes I'm sure, you will see a lot of me in here" I say sliding off my shorts, my shirt still covering my ass

She nods and walks out taking the hint to leave. I have a feeling we won't get along.

I wipe away the blood around the wound, and clean up the cut, and then bandage it up. As I lay the bandage, someone walks in. I haven't looked up to see who yet, I pull up my shorts so I'm not standing in a thong and a oversized grey shirt. I turn and see two figures, one a familiar face and one not.

"uh… Wher… Where is Cara?" the unfamiliar one stutters with a hint of a sexy English accent

"I don't know" I say irritated, and try and walk around them, Will, I think, stops me

"What happened" he says

"spontaneously bleeding" I say jokingly

"That isn't possible, well technical" He says and I interrupt him

"Ok, erudite, I would like to not be bored out of my mind on my first day" I say

"First day, well welcome to Dauntless High, I'm Jake, and this here is Will" the unfamiliar one finally says

"and I'm going to be late for my next class" I say trying to leave Will stopping me once again

"Bea" Will whispers

"Tris" I smile

"Nice to meet you Tris, if you need anything I please let me know" he says flirtatiously and Will gives him a look as if to say _Are you really fucking serious?_ But Jake hasn't looked away from me.

"I'm ok" I say and walk out

Everybody is cluttered in the hall or dispersing to their classes, I walk into Mathew's classroom.

"Hey, I'm here" I say falling into her chair in the front of the class.

"Welcome Tris, how has the day treated you?" Mathew says

"like any other day Jeanine" I say leaning back in the chair and letting my head hang back, the bell ringing for people to hurry to class.

"Its Mathews, Beatrice" Jeanine says

"Whatever" I mutter under my breath

Students begin to quietly come in, except one group of friends, I lift my head up to stare at them to be quiet, they all stare at me as soon as I lift my head, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Tobias, and three girls I don't know. I relax my head again and the room remains quiet for the ten seconds the bell rings.

"Tris, will you take role call" Jeanine says

I reply with an irritated sigh, and start reading off the list of names, including the three girls, Marlene, Shauna, and Christina, and I notice Jake in this class. After Shauna's name the next was Lynn's, and she isn't here, I wonder if it's my friend Lynn. I thought she got out.

Jeanine starts them on a project, they have to do something with the brain. Then Jeanine takes me into her private office.

"So Beatrice you say today is like any other day explain" she says

"oh so we are going into therapy mode, well I lied, it's like 100 times worse" I say with sarcastic enthusiasm

She scribbles something down and then repeats "Explain"

"Explain to me what your suspicion is?" I say attempting to imitate her elegance

"I suspect you are used to being recluse and this is not fitting you, you are afraid to make friends, so you are masking yourself. I assume you have encountered some old companions that don't remember you so you are hurt, and want to crawl back to a comfortable place" she says

"Well assumptions make and ass out of you and me" I say

She sighs deeply "Language, Beatrice" she say

A knock on the door. Jeanine walks out, I only catch a glimpse of Tobias. A while passes before she returns.

"So, tell me has anyone tried to be your friend" she continues

"Yes multiple people" I say

"was Uriah Pedrad one?" she say

Only I understand of her intention in this question

"No, he doesn't remember me, and where is Lynn?" I say

She just clears her throat

"What is your relationships too, Uriah, Lynn, Zeke, and Will?" she says

* * *

_Next chapter review/pm me how you think Uriah, Lynn, and Will relate to Tris? I have it worked out but i enjoy your guesses! I didn't include Zeke because she only knew him since the first chapter, the other three go back so far_

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading! sorry for the some what small chapter, its getting really hard to sit down and write, but i will continue this story! **

**Thanks for the Reviews, keep them coming! means so much to me! **

**If you are reading Thoughts cut Deeper then words, sorry i will update as soon as i can, i find its getting harder and harder to write that story i'm going to end it soon like within maybe five chapters more or less, and then i'll start the sequel! so keep reading!**


	4. Take the bloody Pill, and make it quick

**Thanks, sad i have only gotten 2 reviews for each of the last chapters, i really do appreciate them, just would appreciate more. I'm greatful people even read this story though, i'm kind of happy with it so far. **

**Sorry can't update regularly, its really difficult but it should be easier next weekend, I hope!**

**Enjoy, read and Review!**

* * *

"And why does that matter? Aren't I supposed to make relationships with people, why is it put into question when I have them?" I answer back

"out of curiosity, Beatrice" She says

"Curiosity, didn't it kill the cat?" I give a sly smile

"Is but a saying Beatrice, Curiosity, is human instinct, which can be the fault of man" Jeanine says

"Well I think this session is done" I say getting up

"Beatrice, please sit down" she says

"What about our agreement?" I say

"I believe I made it clear, all would change, you have more freedom now" She says

"What happened to respecting when I wanted to be done with the session?" I say getting more and more angered

"In the institute I could get you when I deemed necessary, and now I can't" she says

"Fuck that" and I walk out.

The class is lined up by the door, must have only a few minutes remaining but I push past everyone and walk out, I get to the end of the hall before the hall floods with people, I didn't even hear the bell ring.

Now its lunch and I have no one to sit with I know. I sit down at a random empty table, First Zeke sits down, right next to me. Not long after the table is filled with people who stare at me with unease except Four, looks annoyed, as a girl hangs her arm over his shoulder, and Uriah, and Will look happy, Will takes the other empty seat next to me, and a girl next to him, and Uriah sits a crossed from me, with Four next to Zeke, and girls fill in the rest of the spots.

"Hey babe, why haven't I got your number yet?" Uriah says

"Because I don't have a phone" I say casually and everyone looks surprised

"Ok, everyone this chickatita, I only barely realized I don't even know her name is" he stops in suspense.

"I go by Tris" I say looking at Will and he looks surprised but nods.

Zeke pokes his head into my peripheral

"I see you know Will, can I ask how?" he says

"I promised him I would come back for him" I say still staring at him

"Technically you didn't promise, it was more of a demand" Will says

"Technically you never changed" I say

"Hey, Tris, why don't you have any food?" the girl next too Four says annoyed

"Oh speaking of, whose phone can I use" I ask, and one of the girls ends up giving me her phone

I get up and call Eric.

He picks up after a while, I didn't even expect him to answer, thought he would be banging some other chick.

(Tris, **Eric**)

"Hey"

**"Hey, kitty"**

"Hey you know I don't like that, but do you love me"

**"Pizza?" **

"I was thinking Panda?"

**Sighs "fine but you owe me"**

"Always do"

**Makes kissing noise**

Makes farting noise then hangs up.

I sit back down at the table

"Who was that? Zeke says nervously

"Gay friend" I say casually handing the girl back her phone.

"Ok, so where is my introduction to these peoples" I say

"Amazing peoples" Uriah corrects

"Not yet" I say putting a finger to his lips and point to the girl who lent me her phone

"Marlene" she says

I nod pointing the next one, and repeating it till I know the girls names

"Christina" close to Will, something tells me they would date but something is stopping them.

"Shauna" the girl draped over Four  
"Then I know Uri, Eek, Never got back to me on the nickname" I say winking, "And Will" I finish

Everyone gives me a weird look "Nicknames" I say as if it is the most obvious thing ever

They shrug it off giving me a What Ever look. I stand up and walk out, someone running after me to catch up to me.

Zeke.

"babe where are you going?" He says

"Going to get me food" I say

"I'll come with" he says

"Sure it wasn't just to be alone? All you had to do was ask" I say teasingly

I push him up against the wall and kiss him passionately, Eric hasn't kissed me with so much passion and aggression as Zeke, and I are now, really tells me that it's over. After a few minute I know Eric would be here by now so I have to go out and meet him, or he will come in and make a scene.

I pull away just enough to talk, but my lips scrape his when I do.

"I'm hungry, go sit down I'll be back in a second, we can finish this later" I whisper

"What are you cheating on me?" he says

"Have to ask me out to cheat on you, love" I say and walk away, making sure Zeke went back to the cafeteria before I walk outside to meet Eric

"You're late" he proclaims

"Sorry, was with friends, you know being social, like you want" I say

He hums and smiles "Any cute ones?" he says

Only I know he isn't joking, the cheating dick. "Non for you, maybe a couple for me" I say trying to piss him off

"Oh common babe, are you still mad about last night?" he says

"What do you think? Are you seriously cheating on me?" I say

"No, babe it was a joke, I swear I won't joke like that again, I promise" he claims

I just sigh

"Common babe, it was a joke, I swear" he pleads

"Can I get my food?" I say perking up some mainly to get away. God, I'm such a bitch

"If I get a kiss" he says grabbing my hips and pulling me with him

"But do I get anything out of it besides the food?" I say teasing draping my arms over him

"How about a date night, I get a night off sometime next week, and we go out, or stay in your pick" he says

The worst part is, I don't want too, I thought I once loved him, but now I think I don't

"Ok, but you better not cancel!" I demand

"I won't I promise, as long as you don't cheat on me with one of your cute friends" he says

"Maybe, with one" I tap my chin and look up

"Common babe, I promise I'm not cheating on you" he pleads.

"I'm joking you know I'm a bitch, and can I have my food yet?" I say

"Maybe the kiss needs to be a little more?" he teases

I sigh and push away from him

"babe, it's a joke, you know, haha" he says

"You know how I feel, not just intimacy, but being out of the institution after 21 months" I say

"I know, I don't want to push you, I'm sorry, just trying to make light of the situation" he says

"light, are you serious, my mom just died! and your making jokes of cheating on me" I shout

"shh, I know, and I'm here for you. How about I ditch my mom's tonight, and we have a night together, i told you, i would never cheat on you" he says,

Like he ever would I scoff in my head, i once believed him, that he would never cheat on me

"No, go have fun you never see your mom, but you could always take me with you" I say biting my lip with no real hope

"Babe, you know I don't want to subject you to my mom, or her son" he say

"I know, but how bad can they be?" I say

"Bad" he says finally handing my food but not letting go

"kiss first" he adds, and I peck him on the lips he tries to make it last longer but I pull back barely able to speak

"The bell" Is all I get before the bell rings

"Ditch" he says and kisses me again

"Nope, I can't you know Jeanine" I say

"Yeah, stay out of trouble, maybe one night you can invite your friends over to the house" he says and all I can do is nod,

Friends and Eric, wouldn't go well, and besides, he would probably invite some skank that he is cheating on me with. I don't love Eric anymore, why am I even faking it?

* * *

_Next chapter, review! anything!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now review!**

**quick ****explanation****, Tris fell in love with Eric, in the institution, and now she isn't but she is too scared of leaving him, despite the fact she is sure of his cheating, because of what she will have to do, but don't worry, it won't last long I promise! And she doesn't see that if one is cheating the relationship isn't a commitment anymore, so she doesn't have remorse for making out with Zeke.**


	5. Take the Pill that Kills your Sex drive

**I don't own Divergent!**

**Enjoy Read and Review!**

**I'll explain the story in the end author's note!**

* * *

I walk into school, by the time I'm standing by the cafeteria door the bell rings and I can't get inside, so I go to Tori's class room.

"Hey Hunny, what up?" Tori says

I grunt laying on the floor behind her desk

"not a good first day?" she adds

"Of course, I love being back" I say sarcastically

"Oh ok, love you too doll" she says

"Not you, just don't want to be here" I say

"Go" she says

"Thanks Tori, see you tomorrow! I don't work tonight right?" I question

"Nope, its open Wednesday-Sunday remember that hunny" she says

"I'm still getting the hang of it, thanks so much!" I say walking out of the class room

The hallways are empty, within minutes

I walk to my locker and open it, grab all my stuff, and I'm about to close my locker when the locker next to mine opens, I didn't even realize someone was there. its Four. I don't know if I like him or not, I have feelings I have never felt before.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class" he says

"Aren't you?" I return the emotionless tone

"No, now you?" he smiles

I scoff

"Why is my business any of your concern?" I say

"Curiosity" he says, he closes his locker and leans against it gently with his shoulder

I scoff again and slam my locker, he sounds like Jeanine

"Too much to handle on your first day?" he teases

I hit him and he wasn't expecting it so his back hit the lockers, he just winces in pain.

"Be careful, Tris" he says threw gritted teeth

And tries to walk off but it turns into a waddle type walk, I know the walk, when my back hurt so much I would walk, sit, lay down in positions to protect myself from the pain.

"Wait" I call out

"What do you want now, princess?" he says through gritted teeth

I walk over to him, realize he is slanting his shoulders and stands on one leg firmly instead of both

"Stand up straight" I say, and stare into his eyes

He adjusts his posture only slightly, and his lips pull back into his mouth so I see a straight line, he is in pain. I walk around to his back and he lets his head fall back.

"What do you want stiff?" he sighs

I lift his shirt and he spins around quickly, and I only got a small glimpse of a tattoo and dried blood.

He is beaten.

"Follow me" I say

"I'm the senior, I shouldn't have to listen to you" he says

"Just follow me" I demand he follows, walking into the office head back to a hallway that contains principal's offices and sick room, and nurses office, and about to walk into Cara's office and realize, she will ask questions, I punch the wall cracking a few knuckles and popping open a few stiches, not bad enough to need new ones. Then I walk into Cara's office and Four is confused

"Hey Cara" I say

"Again? Really?" she questions in amazement

"You'll get used to it, some privacy?" I ask and she nods and walks out, kind of annoyed

"Take your shirt off and lay down" I say rising the blood off my hand

"No" he says as if I'm insane

"Just do it" I say and he listens

I wet a cloth and begin to clean off the dried blood, realizing how many cuts there are, but they are hidden by a tattoo. Smart.

Once I finish cleaning up his back I wrap his torso up in a bandage, despite his argument against it

"Shut up Four, You're done" I say rinsing out the rag of as much blood as I can

He just sits there, rolling his shoulders back

"Thanks" he says as if he is unsure

"Get out, Cara will be mad" I say leaning over the counter

"ok, want to come to dinner tonight at my Mom's with Zeke?" he says

"I just assumed you didn't like me" I say

"I don't particularly like you, but Zeke does, so are you coming or not?" he says impatient

"What ever" I say

"Pick you up at the park left of the school down a few blocks at Four-thirty" he says annoyed

"Got it" I say heading for the door

When the handle moves, I freeze, and the door opens I back up

"Sorry" a familiar voice says

Jake

Cara following

"Are you done?" she says pissed off

"Yeah, leaving now" I say walking past Jake and Cara, and Four following

"Common babe, when will you take me back?" I hear the English voice say beyond the closed wooden door

"Never Jake, now get out of my office" the I assume is Cara, the only other person I know to be in that room

Then the door opens and shuts again as I walk back into the office to see Jeanine, I quickly back up hitting Four, hoping Jeanine didn't see me

"What was that for?" he demands

"Shhh, just go, I'm not here!" I whisper yell, and he goes in the office

I hear Jeanine greet him, and I try and run past the door, but I bump into Jake

"Hey, Beautiful" he says overly happy, and loud

"shhh" I try and quiet him

"What why?" he says

I push him against the wall and cover his mouth

I look to the sides, and poke my head in the office, Jeanine isn't there so I pull away from Jake

"Nothing" I say, and try and walk away

"Hey, how" is all he gets out

"Tris" I hear

Shit

"Yes, Ms. Mathews?" I say in sigh and letting my head fall back

"Why are you not in class?" she says

"Just running a couple errands" I say with a smirk

"and what errands, for what class?" she says dangling both arms in front of her both hands grabbing her clip board

"Teacher's Aid, Mrs. Wu, and I had to" I hesitate

"Find him, he was ditching class" I finish off smoothly

"Fine return to class both of you" she says walking off

"so you were hiding from her?" Jake says

"Yes now common" I say

I duck out the front doors, Jake still following me

"So you're ditching" he says

"No, I'm awesome and allowed to leave, but not according to Jeanine" I say

"So why are you scared of Jeanine Mathews?" he says

"I'm not, she is scared of me, now if you will excuse me, I'm leaving" I say getting ready to run

Once I'm far away from the school I plug my ear phones into my shitty MP3 and walk the rest of the way to Eric's.

Once I get to Eric's he isn't here, I strip down so all I'm wearing is my grey T-shirt, and black underwear, I fall into bed and sleep succumbs me immediately.

I'm awoken by a loud bang.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review lots!**

**Explination: I don't want to explain everything, so i don't spoil anything.**

**Eric: Tris has had a rough past dating bad boys, she found Eric, he works as a janitor/maintenance what ever, Tris has always had suspicions of Eric's affairs but now being out of the institution she is realizing kind of in a bind, ditch the (possible) cheater and loose a home, and if Jeanine finds out she will be sent back to the institution or stay with Eric, and avoid the institution for a little while longer. Eric is both good and bad.**

**Family: Tris has never been one to follow the rules, she would always get into trouble with adults, family, law enforcement, and therapists. She never felt she fit in with Andrew, Natalie, and Caleb, but they tried to accept her, until she went into the institution and was labeled crazy, then her family abandoned her, due too reputation.**

**School: Two high schools once stood, but one burned down so they had to combine some of the high school, and send some students to Erudite University. (Will be kind of possibly ****important)**

**any other questions, ask and i will try and answer them, but some you will have to wait and see!**

**Just posted the sequel to Thoughts cut Deeper then Words!**

**Review lots! **

**Love you all!**


	6. Take the Pill that makes you Cry

**I don't own Divergent!**

* * *

Read, Review, and Enjoy

I get up out of the bed rubbing my eyes, and see Eric, rubbing his temple.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I say with a yawn

"Work wants me in tonight, and I was going to surprise you, after I got back from my mom's" he says

Something is telling me he isn't lying

"Its ok, I was counting on having this night alone to relax, the last couple days have been shit" I say

"Well sorry babe" he says moving forward trying to kiss me

"No you're not" I say without thinking, but I don't regret it

"What?" he fills with rage, his fists clench, I fear he may hit me.

"You heard me" I say, I brace myself, haven't felt threatened since Peter.

"I understand you are sad you're mom died the other day, but stop with these notions that I'm cheating on you" he says still fuming with anger

"No, I'm saying ever since I got out of the institution all we do is fight" I say

"We will talk about this later, I have to get ready" he says walking off his hand shaking, he is still furious, but he knows when to walk off.

"Whatever" I say and I fall on the couch with my feet bouncing up, and curling up to my chest.

I grab my book, the first book to the _mortal instruments_ series. Not long Eric comes back out in his work uniform.

"Babe I love you, we will talk about this later" he says slipping his shoes on, and grabbing his keys, then walking over and kissing my head.

"Talk to you later" I say

"Enjoy you're night, I'll leave twenty bucks here for pizza" he says dropping the money on the counter

I don't say anything

"Do I even get a kiss?" he says

I almost say no, but then I think, I need a place to stay for now, so I get up, and give him a quick kiss. I'm only a bitch because I'm hating life right now, but I would rather hate life outside the institution then inside. I loo

"Thank you" he sighs

"I love you" I say first

"I love you too" he says

"See you when you get back" I say

He nods and walks out the door. Finally!

I run to my room and take a short bath. I get out change into black booty shorts, and a grey Pink Floyd tank top, spray myself, I smell like cotton candy. And wear my very worn out grey converse with rainbow laces. I look down at my outfit, cute but screams preteen, but I guess that is unavoidable with my lack of feminine features. I brush my teeth and toss a jolly rancher in my mouth, they make my breathe smell fruity and good. I do a quick hair flip, and then bump my hair up a little, so it's a mess but cute. I walk out of the apartment, locking it before I exit.

I realize I have ten minutes to get to the park by the school. Well, shit. I plug my ear phones into my piece of shit IPod and begin my music, and take off sprinting, people stare at me as I pass cars and houses, I can see the park, and Tobias, and Zeke aren't there yet, at least I don't see a car waiting. A cop turns his lights on and drives next to me slowly. Fucking hell.

"Are you running from something, sweetheart?" the cop says lowering his head to see out the driver's side window.

"No, I'm late to study with a friend" I say with a smile.

"You sure? Aren't you Beatrice Prior?" He questions

Of course every cop in the vicinity knows my beautiful face.

"No I'm Tris Johnson" I say. And it's only partly a lie, Tris is my nickname, and Johnson is Eric's last name.

"Can I see an ID?" he says

"Sure" I say then shove my hand in my back pocket, fake a shocked face then frantically check my other

"I'm sorry officer, appears I left it behind at least I hope I didn't drop it" I look back faking scared

"Hey everything all right here?" Zeke says after running over to me panting, I didn't see them drive by or him running weird.

"No, It's alright miss, just don't stay out too late, and don't forget your ID next time" he is worried but the radio turns on and starts saying words midsentence

"I will be careful officer, thanks for your concern. Keep up the good work" I say smiling

He nods and drives off, speeding up quickly, then turning down the next street

Fucking idiot I think to myself

Zeke and I walk back to the yellow sports car waiting by the park

"What was that about?" Zeke breaks the silence

"I was running, must have had someone call on me for some stupid reason" I say

"People call on the stupidest of shit, I remember a neighborhood over from our house called the cops on me and Uriah, because they thought we were homeless kids" Zeke says and I laugh

"I'm serious" he says defending

"I can see it" I say

We make it back to the car, Four is driving

Zeke opens the passenger door and moves the seat forward to climb in back

"Do I get to drive?" I ask

"Nope, I can't even drive my own car when I'm with Four" Zeke says pouting.

"And why is that? Obi?" I say and bite my lip smiling

"Don't call me that and just get in the car" he says obviously annoyed

"Oh and I thought you wanted to be friends" I say jumping in the passenger seat

"I never said that" Tobias says

I stay quiet the rest of the ride, I don't know where we are but we are speeding down the street till we round a corner and park on the street. Weird. I get out and wait for Zeke to get out, when he does I grab his hand. Zeke and I follow Tobias to the front door, and he knocks, a women answers the door, I can see little resemblance between Tobias, and her.

"Oh, Tob" she starts to say then stops when she sees Tobias shaking his head vigorously. I think Zeke is just confused, he doesn't seem to know Four's real name.

"Four now" he says, and she looks disappointed but then nods.

"Common in, and introduce me to you're friends" she says

"This is Zeke, and Tris" Tobias says, he says my name as if I'm just an annoyance. Well fuck him too.

"Zeke, Tris, this is my mom Evelynn" Tobias says

We shake hands with Evelynn then go inside to the kitchen. I see another boy cooking dinner.

"This is Edward" Tobias says, Edward turns around enough to see he has a black eye patch. Waves and immediately turns back to cooking.

"Would you like some help?" I say

"No thank you" Edward says

I just nod, and hear laughter, from Zeke and Tobias, and two far away voices, I walk over to Tobias, and Zeke sitting at the table, each holding a beer. As I walk past the door to the kitchen I see the front door open, and two familiar faces.

* * *

**Sorry its kind of confusing but all will become clear, if you are really confused and have specific questions PM me and i will answer them. **

**Nicknames, I'm just kind of bad at consistency so I forgot to use them, so I'm going to play it off like she needs to know they are ok with her calling them the nicknames, mainly Tobias. Its like if someone decided a nickname for you and your friends some people may like the nicknames and you may not like yours, so give it time. other then that she doesn't listen to authority very well so she doesn't care for Jean and Pal's opinions**

**Feel like i'm forgetting something... oh well i guess**


	7. Take the Pill that burns your insides

**I don't own divergent!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

My blood boils, and my heart races. They still laugh so they haven't realized they are being watched yet.

"Everything alright, Tris" I hear Zeke say, as the man that just walked in the door leans over and whispers in the girl's ear that followed him.

"Great" I say and fake a grin and a deep quiet sigh, I walk over straddle his lap and steal his beer chug a little bit. It's the light beer, and not my preference but its better then nothing

"Hey I was drinking that" he whines

I pull the bottle from my lips and kiss Zeke intensely setting the bottle on the table. I miss this passion, this intensity, this connection with anyone, Eric was like kissing a dead body.

"Oh my god I didn't know you two were together!" Christina squeals behind me

I don't break the kiss with Zeke, and he doesn't try either

A deep voice clears there throat, I can only guess who

Zeke Pov

"Who knew people could hold their breath for this long!" Christina says laughing

I try and pull wanting to make some witty remark, but when I try Tris, grabs the back of my neck and deepens the kiss.

"Oh Hey Edward?" Christina says confused

"Hey, sorry I only see you around school, I don't know you're name" Edward say

"I'm Christina, did you invite Myra?" Christina says

"No we kind of broke up once I moved here" Edward says

"Oh sad, I would always talk to Myra, you two were so cute" Christina says

Tris finally pulls away from the kiss. She whispers in my ear

"Want go outside?" she says panting

I smile and nod she gets up and grabs my hand and I follow her out the door

"Dinner is almost ready" Evelynn yells

"alright" I yell back

I also see the guy that came in with Christina, I believe his name is Eric, he doesn't look away from Tris, and I. I hear the door slam behind me and Tris sits on the grass, and smiles eventually turns into laughing

"What?" I ask

"Nothing" she says but she seems happy, like only the happiness you get with relief.

I climb on top of her ready to kiss her but the front door opens

"Dinner" Four calls out

I look at the door, and Four walked back inside but I see Eric through the door, he is a creep

"Common" she mumbles

"I'm hungry" she says and I climb off her pick her up and through her over my shoulder, carry her inside

"Zeke, put me down!" she says laughing

"Can't take you seriously when you are laughing" I say

She tries to kick me but fails. I take her back into the kitchen and set her on the chair next to me grabbing her hip making her snuggle up to me I eat with one hand, Tris is a crossed from the creepy dude, as I'm a crossed from Christina, and Four next to me a crossed from Edward, next to Evelynn. I sit down at the table not paying attention to the conversation and the table erupts into laughter. Except for Eric.

"So Eric, introduce us to you're girlfriend" Evelynn says

"Which one" Tris scoffs quietly to herself and I'm surprised

"Did you say something?" Evelynn says but surprised so I assume she heard as well

"I said please introduce us to your girlfriend Eric" she says unrealistically happy

"Tris" I whisper to her

This isn't the weirdest date I have been on but it is not the most normal.

She sits and waits looking at Eric, and Eric doesn't break eye contact with her

"Do you guys know each other?" Christina says with a hint of worry in her voice

Tris opens her mouth to say something sarcastic I assume with the twitch of her lips into a smile

"Bea, can I see you outside" Eric says before Tris can say something

Bea? What?

"Fine" Tris says getting up I grab her wrist to stop her, she looks at me

"Its alright" she says and pecks my lips

They leave I look around and see everyone remaining as astounded as I am

Its silent for a few minutes but that is broken by yelling

"Don't touch me!" I think that was Tris

Four, Christina and I get up and rush out the door, Eric is trying to caress Tris's side moving his face toward hers, she smacks him

"What is going on here?" Christina yell running to Eric's side, Four and I are frozen where we stand

"I'll leave it to Eric to explain, go on tell your girlfriend!" Tris yells

Eric stares at Tris with no emotion that I can see

"Common babe, don't do this" Eric says shaking Christina off and walking to Tris again

I clench my fist, I see Four takes a step like he is ready to beat the crap out of Eric, Why Four? What the hell is going on?

She stands their patiently waiting she isn't crying and doesn't look like she is about too, Eric grabs her wrist, and run his other hand up her arm then cups her cheek, while whispering something

"I can't believe you, you manipulative heartless dick!" she says quietly, dangerously

"Tell her" Tris says through clenched teeth

"Don't do this Bea" Eric says calmly, he isn't even sad

"Should have thought about who you were attempting to manipulate" she says and whispers something else that I can't hear

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Christina demands

Tris just shakes her head and walks off, Christina confronts Eric, they talk quietly, and Christina smacks Eric, Eric gets in his car and leaves.

"Four my ride just left can I get a ride with you?" Christina says barely holding back tears

"I'm going to find Tris, take care of Christina please" I say and take off running where Tris was headed

This girl I don't know at all, she isn't even my girlfriend, and now I don't know if she ever will be, but I care about her, I can't let Eric find her first.

* * *

**Hope you read and Enjoyed now Review!**

**I was really disappointed to not get a single review for last chapter! so make it up by reviewing a lot! **

**as usual ask me any questions you have!**


	8. Take the pill that makes you want to die

**I don't own divergent**

**Read Review and Enjoy!**

Tris Pov

I walk away from Eric, and eventually take off running I don't know where I am, or where I'm going but I can't stay there. I know I will have to go back to Eric's house to get my stuff but now I have to find another place to live, I hate to ask anyone, because I would only make it harder on them, and I certainly can't let Jeanine know I am homeless, or I will have to go back to the institution.

I keep running as far as I can go, until I'm completely and utterly lost. Even if Eric finds me he will have to leave for work soon. I sit on the curb in front of a house, so I can catch my breath, I sit for what feels like ten minutes, I grab my IPod and try and turn it on, with much struggle It turns on, its ten after eight.

I plug in my earphones and I start my music, I don't understand why I keep this piece of shit it is such a hassle to work. I have an app to receive texts but I can't reply, this is how Eric would contact me sometimes.

_Time of dying _by _three days grace_

I love this song, but it only supports my theory of society and dependence on the opposite sex to be happy. It is really depressing, I can't tell you how many girls at the institution claimed that their problems started with boys, or wished whole heartedly that they had a guy by their side.

I'm sure I could find the same problem if I talked to more guys, that's half the reason guys always flirt with me, is because they feel unhappy without a girlfriend, and It pisses me off. Often I am a rebound for a bad relationship, and despite how whorish I sound I have only dated two guys, and they both were fucked up. _Eric_ and _Peter. _I want to lash out and hit something at the same time as cringe and hide away forever. I have a problem with the bad boy reputation.

My train of though is broken, when I hear someone yelling my name

"Tris!"

It gets louder each time I hear it

"Tris!" I look around and see no one, I start to worry, my hand itches for my knife but I don't grab it yet

"Tris" it's getting closer

Until I feel a tap on my shoulder, I spin around and tackle them to the ground

"What was that for?" Zeke laughs

"I heard you I just didn't see you, so I didn't know who you were" I say

"Well mind getting off of me?" he says

"No, you are comfy" I say and lay my head down on his chest

"Glad you're comfy how about we go else wear so we both can be comfy?" he says teasing

"No that would be too easy" I say

He just chuckles, and we lay there in silence for what feels like forever

I almost drift off, but Zeke speaks up

"So, why were you kissing me if you were going out with Eric?" Zeke says

I don't hesitate for the answer, I don't want him to think it's anything but the truth

"I knew he was cheating on me, I just couldn't leave him" I say

"Why?" he says

Because I would lose a home and have to go back to fucking crazy town, I think to myself

"Let's go do something else it's too depressing" I say instead hoping he buys it as I jump off him

He jumps up after me, so I take it he bought it

"What do you want to do?" he asks

"I don't know, anything?" I say

He pulls out his phone and calls someone

"Hey, zip lining?" He says into the phone

My heart races with excitement

"Be there in a few" he says into the phone then hangs up

"I'm awesome!" he says

"Yes you are Mr. cocky, now let's go!" I say turning around and running dragging him with me

It takes us forty-five minutes to get to the tallest abandoned building in the city

We climb up the stairs because we don't trust the elevator, and we climb through the ceiling onto the roof, there is like 4 people standing in a line, and two standing by the rope helping one person get up into the sling.

"ONE, TWO, THREE" one guy says

The rider takes off screaming like a strangled cat

"Hey, its Zeke took you long enough bro" some random guy says

"Was that Uriah?" Zeke says

"Yep" a girl standing in line says

"I'm going to have to punch the little baby" Zeke says playfully

"Common pretty lady next!" one of the guys says readying the next sling

Zeke pushes me forward, I finally realize they mean me next.

I jump forward and around the line of people and get into the swing

"She seems a little too stiff" one guys says

"She is pretty dauntless" Zeke says

"Whatever" one of the girls says

"You ready stiff?" the other guy says

"Its Tris" I bite back

"Dog with a bite I like it, ONE TWO, THREE!" the guys says

I take off, I contain my screams of excitement, and look around seeing the city, It feels like I hit something then I'm plummeting to the ground, caught again and I descend more at angle and my speed slows I extend my arms I feel like I'm flying, I can feel a sort of sway left and right, my heart is racing, I finally let out a loud scream of enjoyment, I see a mosh pit of black clothing and different colors of hair, and skin flailing around, they look ridiculous. I hear shouts of happiness and shouts of worry

"Break" I hear

"Pull" again

Pull the Break! I reach back and try and grab the break, my arm doesn't bend that way.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

**sorry if my writing is off, its been a few crazy crazy stressful days of work, and i was writing this while on the job, to kill the boredom.**

**Let me know what you guys think!~~~~~ Review!**


	9. Just be careful what you say

**Enjoy, Read and Review!**

**I don't own divergent!**

A few gasps, but I stop. With only a little slam on my cheek and by my eye, but I'm sure it will leave a bruise, and swell a little, maybe. I undo the straps and fall into a few arms, others are laughing.

"Glad my misfortune amuses you" I say out loud

As people set me down nicely, feels like I was floating still. The feeling was indescribable, being locked up in prison for so long, and living with stifling parents before that, this is a rare occasion, to treasure in secrecy.

But now I don't have to hide the fun, I can tell anyone, but not Jeanine, she will flip.

My hands raise above my head and I catch the next falling body.

Me and Zeke spend the rest of the morning doing absolutely nothing, talking about nothing, in particular, promises we know will never happen, but we never kiss, the mood has changed, it feels bare, impelling, crushing, but still lively, entertaining, fun.

Zeke decides to go home and sleep ditching school, trying to get me to join him, but I can't, Jeanine would send me back to the institute in a heartbeat. Zeke goes home, and I decide to go to Eric's and change my clothes.

I walk in the door to Eric's apartment, luckily Eric isn't here he works all night, and through on my cutest outfit, tight jeans, a sexy blue tank top and a black thin see through women's button up shirt that I use as a jacket. A black beanie hat, and black high heels. I look sexy, despite my lack of breasts, and small ass and short, petite figure. Some say I look like a twelve year old when I don't dress the part.

I grab my IPod, and earbuds, from my clothes of last night. I walk to school.

I walk into school and nobody is here

Shit I'm late

I walk to Tori's class room, ready to hide if I see or hear Jeanine or Marcus. I get into Tori's class room without any detection I hope, when I open the door Tori is standing at the front of the classroom and she looks at me, and I wave and bite my lip walking back to her desk, sitting in her chair.

I get bored very quickly, I grab a sharpie, and draw random assortment of symbols on my hand. By the time Tori come to her desk I have a bracelet of symbols going around my wrist.

"Hey" I say

"Hey, today any better?" she says

"Nope" I say popping the P

"It will get there, go check the students work" she says pointing behind her to the students

I sigh, and get up looking over shoulders to see work. Nothing overly exciting to see, no work that really jumps out at me. I give a couple pointers to a few of people

The bell rings and I the next two periods fly by quickly, doing nothing in the office and advanced art we just drew whatever we wanted lunch comes by and I collapse onto the table next too Will, and some random girl I didn't care to see who. I lay my head in my arms and see Christina get up and leave, Will follows, why is Will leaving? I haven't seen him in three years.

I shove my face in my arms and close my eyes. Suddenly I'm woken up to someone shaking me

"Here is your IPod, you should get a new one" the familiar English accent voice says

"Thank you Jake" I say grabbing my IPod that blinks every few seconds

He smiles, as I look at my missed text

Eric: **I'm here with food**

Jake is gone by the time I look away from my IPod. I get up walking out of the cafeteria, getting a few looks from people around me. I walk out the front doors of the school and see Eric as he looks up from his phone with a smile.

"Hey babe" he says

I stop in my tracks fold my arms

"Babe I'm sorry" he pleads

"You lied to me, you didn't give a fuck about me" I say digging my nails into my palms

Eric interrupts me, by walking up to me and grabbing my hips, looking me in the eyes, my folding arms the only thing separating our bodies.

"Please, I made a mistake" he says completely serious

"Please" I scoff

He wraps his arms around me grabbing my ass

"I love you" he says emphasis on the _love you_

"You didn't love me" I hiss

Eric tries to kiss me, but I just stand there

I hear the door open behind me, but I don't hear footsteps after that, I assume they stopped, I turn my head as Eric's lips brush against mine. I turn my head and see Four, and Uriah standing there

"Can you give us a minute" Eric calls out

"No we are done Eric" I push away go to the car and grab a pizza sitting in the front seat

"We will finish this discussion when you get home after school" he says getting into the driver's seat

"No we won't, fucker" I say flipping him off and walking back inside with Four tailing me.

Uriah tried to steal the pizza as I passed him but I punched his crotch and he fell to the ground

We walk back to the cafeteria table and sit down, Four at his place next to Shauna as she drapes her arm over his shoulders, and I take my seat next to the girl I was sitting next to before, but this time I get a good look at her face,

_I know her _I think to myself

Only hesitating for a second then digging into my alfredo pizza

"Excuse me bitch" the girl next to me jokes and I know who it is immediately

"You're excused" I say jokingly

"Someone off her medication?" she says playfully

"Uhm Tris, this is Lynn, Shauna's sister. Lynn, this is our new friend Tris" Marlene says

"Take the Pill" I sing

"Take it, Take it, Take it" Lynn chants and we break into a fit of laughter and tight hugs

"Oh I missed you" I say

**Thank you for reading! now review**

**I want to know how many people are actually committed to reading this story, even if you just say 'Committed' at least i have an idea, **

**and if you want you can definitely tell me what you like and don't like in the story! please it would mean the world to me!**


	10. Today could be you're day

**Enjoy, Read and Review!**

**I don't own divergent! **

"You guys know each other?" Uriah says

Hearing the uncertainty in his voice, and everyone giving strange looks

"You don't remember?" Lynn says

"I haven't exactly told anyone yet" I whisper to Lynn

Her lips round out making an O shape

"Tris, and I were in the loony bin together" Lynn adds

"Six" Lynn adds

"Oh!" Uriah has a sudden realization

His face makes me and Lynn erupt into laughter

"Uri, I missed you're face" Lynn says

"I didn't recognize you!" Uriah says standing up and leaning over the table to hug me.

I crack up laughing. The rest of lunch we spend catching up, Will and Christina don't return, I haven't seen Will in like eight years and he is never around to talk.

_Flashback:_

_"Don't forget your promise to come back" Will says_

_"I don't think I made a promise" I say_

_"You haven't yet" He says_

_I smile and walk away_

_"I promise" I whisper, knowing he probably didn't hear me_

The bell rings for Fourth period, and as much as I don't want to go, I know I have too. I go to my gym locker and change into tight black clothes, and walk out to meet the teacher coach Amar.

"You must be my aide" he says

"Yes, I am Tris" I say greeting him

"You can call me Amar" he says

We spend the period throw knives, and we have lots of fun, I share this class with Christina, Will, Edward, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and a bunch of people I don't know. I notice one name that sends shivers down my spine

Peter

Is it him? What am I supposed to do if it is him.

Finally the bell to go home I change and go to my school locker grabbing my stuff, and ready to leave.

Time to face the nightmare, Eric

My fists clench at the thought.

I'm stopped as I leave the school, by Uriah, Four, and Shauna, that normally remains silent and drapes herself over Four, or acts tough, but she seems so lost .

"Hey Tris" Uriah

"Hey guys" I say

Not really stopping to talk

"You going back to Eric?" Four speaks up

"I have too" I say as I walk out of the school

I walk to Eric's place, the closer I get the more thoughts succumb my mind, where am I supposed to go?

I walk into Eric's apartment and luckily he isn't home, I'm exhausted so I lay down and take a nap on the bed, locking the bedroom door.

When I wake up again, I'm starving, I look up to see the door kicked in, but Eric isn't in here. I get up and walk around, I find Eric in his boxers in the kitchen making food, and a plate over flowing with food is set aside for me I assume.

"Afternoon honey" he says dropping what he is doing and cups my cheeks in his hand as he kisses my forehead, he holds my face looks me in the eyes, and tries to kiss me, I pull away, and walk into the bedroom

I hear him sigh, and return to what he was doing. I grabbed a suitcase and start packing up all of my stuff, grabbing a few extra things of his along the way, like my favorite shirt and a few extra, a couple pair of his boxer's, a warm jacket, basketball shorts, sweatpants and shoes. I pack all I can and keep grabbing all the stuff I need, a pocket knife, and blankets, and food. I can't pack anymore, and still be mobile.

I find Eric's emergency money stash. Thirteen hundred dollars, and I say this is an emergency. Eric's not going to be happy, I look around, making sure I didn't forget anything. I walk back to the kitchen leaving my stuff by the door, I eat the food ready for me.

"You aren't really leaving honey" Eric says

"yes I am" I say

"baby everyone does stuff they regret" Eric says, wrapping his arms around my waist

I don't say anything

He takes it as submission, he starts kissing and sucking my neck, I'm too angry to give in. He tries to pull me into the bedroom, but I don't budge, I keep eating my food.

"When you finish eating you're food, I'll be in here, waiting for you" he says flirtatiously

I eat till I'm full, and I'm grabbing my stuff

"Tris" Eric says frantic

I can't hold back a laugh, I open the door quickly and walk out slamming it behind me. I through my bags over my shoulder and take off running, I hear a scream of rage before I get too far away from the house. I keep running as far as my legs will carry me. I'm lost yet again. I sit on the curb trying to catch my breath.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I jump up, so I'm standing in the street. It's Jake

"Fuck Jake you scared me" I say

"I saw you running, I was worried" he says

"Well thanks for your concern but I'm ok" I say

"What were you running from?" he asks

"Nothing" I say sitting back on the curb

"Want to get a coffee or something?" he says

"Sure" I say

We walk down the street, he takes a bag and I take another bag, we walk down the street, and I see a passing car that looks like Eric's car

"Shit" I whisper

The car turn on this street

"Run" I say

We run into a backyard of a house

"care to explain?" Jake says

"no" I say

"Tris" I hear behind us

Of course I picked the wrong backyard, I gotta stop running into people

"Fuck" I whisper as I turn around.

"Sorry to bother you, we will be leaving" I say

"Whose you're friend?" the masculine voice says behind me

"This is Jake" I don't know what else to say

**I'm so happy so many of you are committed, it made my day every time i saw another review! **

**I love it when you guys review so much! So keep it up!**

**Love you all!**


	11. You no longer rule you're body

**I don't own divergent!**

**Enjoy, Read and Review!**

They look strangely at the figure standing next to me.

Of fucking course I hide to get out of trouble, and I get into more trouble

"Want to come in?" Zeke says

"Sorry, we kind of have to go" Jake says

I automatically feel like a toy, it's a competition, and Zeke, feels threatened. The human race always has to strive for something, making it competition between themselves and others, and I detest it, so very much.

I drop my bags and walk over to Zeke, and kiss him intensely, making it known it's not a stupid competition.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" I say

He nods, and I walk back to my bags and to the front of the house making sure no cars are visible.

We walk to the local starbucks, and order our coffee. Now we are sitting down and not talking

I hear the random conversations between other people.

"Are you going to tell me why you were running?" Jake breaks the silence?

"No" I say

"Will you tell me, where you were going?" he says

"I was going to find a new residence" I say

"But you won't share why?" he says

I shake my head, while looking out a nearby window

"It's not much but I know a deserted house around here.

I perk up at his suggestion, any place is better than going back to Eric's.

"Will you take me too it?" I say eagerly

"Of course I wouldn't have offered if I wouldn't" he says

"Shut up" I say jokingly

We finish our coffee, and joke around, we finally leave, grabbing my bags and walking to this abandoned house.

Its far away from houses, and its surrounded by weeds, and trees, almost can't see it from the street. I love the appearance old and white, decrepit. We walk around the back, and find a purple door, we enter the house, and it's a kitchen, mainly broken wood scattered on the floor. I check the water runs clear

Bonus

We walk upstairs, and finding lots holes in the floor. Beds disgusting, and closets, with questionable vermin hiding in them, thick blankets of dust on everything. In one room the ceiling is collapsed, and the first thing I think of is Kyo from fruits basket falling through the roof.

**(If you haven't hear of fuits basket I highly recommend it, it's a beautiful Anime, as well as Manga)**

We walk through the bathrooms, the plumbing sucks, apparently.

Finally we hit the basement door, Jake had put a lock on it, for when he wasn't here, he never had to worry about people getting in there.

We walk into this wide open basement, pipes in the ceiling between the beams, and a giant window, only being able to see the dirt, it meets the house below the window, and inclines up, so it makes a nice escape. A book shelf stands next to the doorway, and a closet on the left as you enter the room. The floor is cement, and the walls are rough, concrete bricks, that are decaying but still hold this house up.

"Thank you" I say

"Nothing to appreciate, its hell" he says

"No, it's better than nothing and I can't thank you enough" I say

"It's getting late would you like to stay at my house until you can ready this apartment" he says

I hesitate, thinking of all the things I need to get, like food, and find something to sleep on.

"If you don't mind" I say, knowing this will only cause issues.

"Of course not, love" he says, we go back to his apartment

I end up sleeping on the couch, and falling asleep before my head hits the cushion.

I wake up to my alarm from my IPod alarm, I get up and shower, forgetting temporarily I am in someone else's apartment. I get out of the shower, and change into clean clothes.

Ripped skinny jeans and a tie dyed shirt. I get up and Jake is in the kitchen making food

"Thank you again" I say

He nods

Shoving a plate full of bagel, scrambled eggs, and bacon at me.

We walk to school together, joking.

Till we run into Zeke, Uriah, and Four, and Zeke looks pissed.

"Eek!" I yell out as I run and tackle Zeke

He falls and I fall on top of him, and I kiss him.

"Hi" he say

"Hey" I say

We get up and Uriah has disappeared, Four is making out with some girl against the wall, I soon see its Shauna, the girl that normally drapes herself over Four at our table.

"Hey can I talk to you?" he says

I nod, knowing why he wants to talk, we walk away and down a couple halls, to an empty hallway, the walls look beat up like it's used for parkour

"Why are you always hanging around with Jake?" Zeke says

"He is helping me out, nothing to worry about" I say not lying

"He is helping you?" he says, I can tell he is worried

"Yes, he is an old friend of mine, and he is helping me get on my feet" I say, lying about our previous friendship, as much as I hate to lie to Zeke, he won't let it go if I don't

He nods

"So we in a committed relationship?" I say jokingly

"Tris" he says

"I'm just kidding" I say and I kiss him again

I go to the office and wait for first period, most of the class flies by till Four, and I assume another slut comes in, her shirt shows all but her nipples, and her skirt is one that the length is no longer then her mouth is wide. The girls hair is longer than her shirt and skirt.

"Tris" he says

"Obi" I say

"Don't call me that?" he says

"Why don't like it? Is Tobi better?" I say pretending to care

He just frowns, seeing the annoyance in his face.

**Thanks for reading!**

**lets play get to know you!**

**what fandoms are you guys into?**

**and... or**

**What do you like and dislike about this story?**

**LET THE REVIEWS BEGIN! (Claudius Templesmith voice)**


	12. You no longer own those rights

**Enjoy, Read, and Review!**

**I don't own divergent!**

"What do you want?" I ask, annoyed, and uninterested

"Nothing from you" he says

"Well desk lady is out, and so is pal" I say giving him a glare telling him

I know you're little secret.

He gives me a confused look and I smile, looking at the screen of my computer in front of me

"I'll wait" he says, annoyed

He and the girl go to the couch at the front of the office, and start making out.

_Let's have a little fun here _I think to myself

I send a note down to Excuse Shauna from class.

"Do you have to do that here?" I say trying to sound really irritated.

"Yes" he says

Shauna comes through the door after that, and I can't stop my grin from growing ear to ear

Four doesn't stop making out with the chick on the couch and Shauna doesn't acknowledge them, yet

She walks up to my desk, and before she can say anything I put a finger up to my lips telling her to be quiet, then point to the couch. One of her eyebrow raises, and she turns and watches the couple make out for a minute, still unable to see it's Four, so she stares at me in complete and utter confusion.

"Hey Four stop sucking faces with her for two seconds?" I call out

Shauna immediately realizes why I was pointing.

Four stops for a minute looks at me, then to Shauna

"You fucking ass!" she yells walking over and slapping Four

And walks out of the office, Four gives me a death glare and walks out following her. I sit here in amusement till the slut Four was making out with walks up to the desk, and slaps me, and walks out

"Bitch" I say cupping my cheek

Her nails scrapped my cheek, leaving me a cut on my cheek.

It doesn't stop bleeding so the rest of the class I'm wiping off blood, and for fun put hand sanitizer on my cut. It burns like a fucking bitch.

Finally the class that felt like forever is done with.

I have gymnastics, but I'm worried that my wounds will open again. I can't ditch, or Jeanine will know and I'll go back to the institute.

Fuck, I can never win.

I bit my lip and walk to the girls locker room, and change.

"Thanks Tris, I know we never got along, but I was because of Four, we cool?" Shauna says

I never realized she was only a few lockers down from mine

I nod, not really caring about it, I only get along with guys, I have tried to be friends with girls, but Lynn is the only lasting friendship I made.

I finish getting dressed, and I go to my class, again we aren't doing anything specific so I decide to try vaults.

It doesn't take long before I open a cut on my torso

I land, immediately sinking to my knees.

"Fucking hell" I whisper yell

I get up, and nobody has noticed me yet. I walk to the changing room, cleaning up my wound briefly; soon after Shauna, and Marlene come in.

"Everything okay Tris? The teacher sent us to check on you" Marlene calls out

"Yeah, I'm fine, tell Teach they don't need to worry" I say

Four comes in after them

"Four why are you in here? It's the girls changing room" Marlene says, Shauna just stays quiet and angry

"I don't care" he says

"Yeah, because you have probably already seen most girls naked" Shauna says

Four says some ass hole remark, I didn't hear, but any remark he makes now has to be an asshole remark, and it warranted a slap from Shauna.

I smirk

And then awkward silence, till Four leaves.

"I'm fine, I need to talk to the teacher" I say

I followed them out and I went and talked to the teacher, explaining some injuries that conflict with my ability to do gymnastics, and she tells me to be careful, and she backs off, telling me to go to the nurses office.

I go to the nurse's office, Zeke tailing me, I bandage my cut on my torso hiding it from Zeke, then we end up making out of the bed for who knows how long in the nurses office. Its not filled with passion, and lust as it was before, now it's boring. Cara finally stops us, pissed off that we were taking forever.

Finally I go to Mathew's class room, after the bell rings, and she begins class. I wait in her private office, as instructed, I'm probably going to get butt fucked for ditching last session, as well as ditching class and going to the nurse's office twice.

Finally Mathew's walks in.

"Well how are you today?" Jean says joyfully

"Fine" I say

"Fine, is that all you can say?" She says

"Yes, now we both know what you want to talk about so skip the pleasantries" I say harshly

She continues, irritated

"Fine, our last meeting did not go as planned, and I want you to know it will not happen again, it was rude, and we are not in the institution anymore any agreements we had are over. Am I clear?" she says

"Yes, jean" I say

"Secondly, nicknames are not appropriate, I will not tolerate Marc, Pal, Jean, or Mathews, its Mr. Eaton, and Miss Mathews, along with any of your other teachers" she says

I sigh, and nod

"Is that all?" I say hoping that she doesn't mention my attendance

"Is there a matter you feel needs to be discussed?" she says

"No" I say biting my lip

"Beatrice" she scowls

"You already know so just say it" I demand

"Don't be rude Beatrice" she says

"Don't be condescending, Jeanine" I mock

"You're attendance, you ditched you're gymnastics class twice" she says

"Yes, I had some issues, I talked to the teacher" I say

"Yes, but you didn't talk to me, I can send you back into the institution" she says

"I know" I spit

"Why, did you leave?" she says

"I had some complications" I say looking at the door wishing I could get up and leave

"What complications?" she says

"Cuts reopening" I say

"Where did you get these cuts?" She says

Images fly back into my head

_"Bea get in here" he says_

_"What" I say _

_"Don't use that tone with me" he says_

_"If you hurt me, we are done" I say I try and hide how scared i am, but my voice cracks_

_"Oh you think you can threaten me?" he says, approaching me_

_No not again!_

"Beatrice" Jeanine breaks my train of thought

"You know I won't tell you, so why do you ask countless times?" I say

**Thanks for reading, and all your wonderful review last time!**

**Review anything, Randomness, questions, anything and Everything!**


	13. You will wake up when we say so

**Enjoy, Read, and Review**

**I don't own Divergent!**

"Where did you get those cuts?" She says

"you want to corner me, I can't leave this session till you say I can, and if I do you will send me too the institution" I say annoyed as ever "but we had an agreement to leave that part of my life alone"

"How do you expect to get over you're depression if you don't discuss it." She says

"That part of my life is over, I am not going relive it, just because you are vindictive!" I stand up and say through gritted teeth.

"I am only trying to help" she says

"Then either stop holding Divergence over my head, and let me be done with that part of my life" I say then take a deep breath, "the bell is going to ring, can I go" I say wiping away some tears

She opens her mouth, and I leave through the door, I walk past the hoard crowding the door. I hug the wall and go to the janitor's closet. He is inside

"You are back" he says with delight

"Yes, I'm back, surprised you are still alive and kicking" I say

"I told you I won't go easily" he says

"Sure you won't old man" I say

"So how you doing sweet heart?" He says laughing

"I'm alive" I sigh "What about you grandpa?"

"I'm alive and kicking" he says joking, but breaks into a coughing fit

"Take it easy grandpa" I say sitting back and closing my eyes.

My butt vibrates

"Was that you sweetheart? Or some stupid device" He says

"That was my IPod Grandpa" I say pulling out my IPod from my back pocket

"Damn teenagers and their addiction to electronic shit" he says

"Sailor" I mutter looking at my IPod

Eric: **I brought food**

I grunt, I'm starving so I'm not in a position to refuse food

"Sorry man, I got to go" I say

"Whatever, come by more often sweet heart" he says

"I have too, who else would I drive to an early grave, besides you are the only family I have left" I say using air quotes around the word 'family'

He laughs

_I wish you were legitimately my grandfather, _I think to myself, as I walk out the door.

I meet Eric

"Forgive me yet?" He says

"Stop sleeping around yet?" I say

He stays silent

I walk up and steal the sandwich

"Kneaders, thank you" I say, despite hating every little piece of him, I'm still grateful for the food

"Babe, I love you, I really do" he pleads grabbing my hips, pulling me into him, I don't fight, and he kisses me on the lips.

I start making out with him, then I break it

"Players only love, when they are playing" I say

"Babe, I never wanted to play you, she was black mailing me" he says

"No, you chased after me!" I hear a croak from someone else

"Fuck off" he says not looking away from me

"No, fuck you" I say turning around to see a sobbing Christina

Eric, grabs my wrist, I stop try and pull my hand away, but he holds on tighter, so I punch him, and knee him.

"Christina wait!" I scream as she runs off, I chase her

When I finally catch up to her, half way around the school

"Leave me alone!" she finally turns around to face me

"I'm sorry, he was a dick, don't hate me" I say

"No, you can have anyone you want, I hardly get a second glance, everyone loves you! Eric, Zeke, Uriah, Will! You stole Eric from me" she says through her tears

"No, Eric, never loved you or me, he was probably sleeping around with other women! Will and I are only friends! And I don't believe for a second that anyone loves me!" I say

"Eric, doesn't give a fuck about me anymore! He is still chasing after you! Will, he told me, he loved you before you left him, and everyone loves you!" she screeches

"I have been alone.." I say she interrupts me from finishing

"Do not start complaining about your life, you psychotic freak" she says

"Bitch" I say and walk away, and she does too

I walk into the school and find the table at lunch, ignoring everyone, until they wave their hands in front of my face

"Tris, Will is asking if you have seen Christina anywhere." Marlene says

I scoff

"Outside last I checked" I say

He immediately runs off, and I chase him down before he leaves the cafeteria

"What the hell Will? We haven't seen each other in eight years, and you keep ditching me for some Prada bitch?" I say

"Tris, she isn't a bitch, and I'm not ditching you" he says sympathetically

"No, because we barely see each other for more than seven seconds" I say

"Tris"

"Is it true, you loved me, when we were kids?" I say

"What?" he says

"Christina told me, so did you?" I say

**Thanks for reviewing keep it up!**

**Ask questions! or You can tell me what you want to happen!**


	14. You will sleep when we shut out the ligh

**Enjoy, Read, and Review!**

**I don't own divergent, despite how much i may wish i did**

"I thought I did, but I know I love Christina" he says

I kiss his cheek

"Then go to her" I say

He smiles and runs away, and I it feels like my heart is going to drop out my butt. I'm losing my best friend.

I grab my necklace that he gave me as a gift

Flashback Will's Pov:

_"Happy Birthday!" I yell_

_"Thanks" she says laughing_

_"Turn around" I say_

_She looks confused then she does_

_I grab her hair lifting it up, then she takes it from me, and I put the necklace I bought for her around her neck._

_She lets her hair down, and turns around with a huge smile on her face_

_"Thank you Will!" she says, I feel the smile spread on my face, as she runs to a mirror._

_"Why Erudite?" she yells from another room envying the silver chain and letters hanging from it that read Erudite_

_"It means: Having or showing great knowledge or learning, I thought it suits you well" I say back_

_"But I'm not smart" she whines_

_"You are, you just apply it differently" I say_

_"Thank you" she says again_

_ "You okay?" I ask_

_"Yeah, why would you ask?" she questions biting the inside of her lip_

_"I know you well enough, to decipher your intentions by your little habits" I say_

_"What, little habits?" she says_

_"You are avoiding the question" I say_

_"Fine, Will, my parents sending to the looney bin" she says pacing the room_

_"Why?" Is all I can say_

_"Court orders" she says_

_"Is there an alternative?" I say_

_"Juvi" she says_

_"I told you, you couldn't have another infraction on your record!" I say "What did you do this time?" _

_"Trashed someone's house" she says_

_"WHY?!" I scream_

_"She broke Caleb's heart!" she screams back_

_I take a deep breath and remember, I'm mad I'm losing my best friend, I'm not mad at her._

_"Don't forget your promise to come back" I say_

_"I don't think I made a promise" she says_

_"You haven't yet" I say_

_I smile and walk away_

_"I promise" she whispers. _

End of flash back

Tris Pov.

I'm not sure if I ever loved Will, but he and Lynn were the closest I have ever had to friends, even if all Lynn and I have is a mutual hatred for each other.

I walk around the school, I see through the front doors Eric is standing against his car exactly as he has every day during lunch time since I started school again. I walk out to see him.

"Hey, gorgeous!" he says over joyed

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he says

"Why are you so happy?" I say

"I get to see you" he says

Grabbing me and kisses me I break away from him

"No, I didn't say anything yesterday, but I stole all your money, and you're just going to ignore it" I say

"Oh no, I know you did, I called the cops" he says with his smile as big as could be

"You fucker" I say in shock "You didn't call the cops on me" I say

He laughs

"You're right, I didn't, but remember I always can" he says

"You piece of shit" I say clawing at my chest, trying to calm down

"love you too darling" he says grabbing the bag of food and shake and handing to me

"Go to hell!" I say, walking back in school.

I walk back to the table with all my friends, I sit next to Zeke

"Hey babe" he says

"Hey" I say opening my food

He grabs my shake and begins to drink it

"No" I say taking it from him

He smiles, and we kiss, while Uriah tries to steal my fries

"No, to you too!" I say

"Do I get a kiss?" he says

"No" Zeke says protectively wrapping his arm around my waist

I give Zeke a kiss on the cheek.

Still feel like my chest is empty, and I'm forcing a smile on my face from day to day.

I eat my food, and eventually go to class, I sit there and draw up my tattoo, three ravens taking flight.

When the bell rings I tell Tori I will see her tonight for work, and she smiles and waves me goodbye.

I walk around town trying to get familiar with the place, till I find a trashy house, and a few cars, I look around till I find a screw driver, and I hot wire a truck.

You are only screwing yourself up, Tris. This could land me in jail, or back in the institution forever.

I'm doing what I need to do to get by.

The truck starts and I drive away before anyone tries to stop me. I see people in the rear view mirror as I drive away.

Ditch the license plate, and destroy the paint on the truck.

Old habits really do die hard

I drive to Jake's house to pick up my stuff

Then go to the store and get some spray paint, I have an hour before I need to leave for work. I park the truck behind the abandoned house and I spray paint all I have time for.

I get a good majority of it finished before I have to run to the tattoo parlor.

Once I get her Tori gives me a tour of the place, it is conjoined with Bud's garage.

"Awesome bike!" I say, examining his Harley he is working on.

"You like it?" he says excited "Do you know a lot about bikes?"

Whatever I could teach myself, to make a bike last as long as I could before having to ditch it and find another. When you're on the run, you do what you have to, too not get caught. Stealing, cheating, lying, literally anything

"Kind of" I say

"Maybe you can help me fix up a couple cars" he says

"I would love too!" I say whole heartedly "Let me know when you have a jeep in store"

He laughs

"Little darling, you're welcome in here any time you like" he says

Pushing me forward to find an old jeep

I jump and give him a hug

"thank you!" I squeal

**Thank you for reading!**

**and thank you for the only review i got last chapter! by MileyRowling! **

**so review lots this chapter!**

**Let the reviews BEGIN!**


End file.
